What I Waited the Most
|caption 3 = 最期待的 事物 (What I Anticipated the Most)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) What I Waited the Most is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Christmas 2019 event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever. As Christmas time approaches, celebrations begin, and Fleming is already hosting an event. Amidst the audience, the adapter runs into Galilei, who asks if they have seen Galileo anywhere. Galilei mentions that she was watching the event with her, but suddenly she was gone and Galilei has been unable to find her ever since. While crying, she asks the adapter for help. They search around the venue but are still unable to find her. They speak with some people, and discover that Galileo head been heading towards a big, snowy mountain nearby. Galilei ponders why Galileo would go there, but says that they should try investigating there. They start climbing the cold mountain, but still see no sign of her. There is only one road so the two keep following it. Getting a little tired, Galilei notices a small opening in the mountain wall and suggests that they take a rest there. Galilei starts wondering again about how far they will have to search and why Galileo came there in the first place. While in the small cave, they run into Gauss, who asks them why they are there. They explain each other's situation, with Gauss saying he was on the mountain looking for Erwin, who had also supposedly been heading towards the mountain. He asks to join them in their search, and they accept. Soon, Gauss, Galilei, and the adapter reach the summit of the mountain, which appears to have a big castle made of ice. Gauss wonders out loud if anyone lives in the castle, but suddenly someone calls out asking who is there. Gauss soon realizes that it is Erwin, but she just asks who they are and if they have any business with "big sis". Gauss asks what's gotten into her, and tries to get her to remember. He says he is there to take her back home, where Phi and Maxwell are waiting. Erwin insists that her name is "Run" instead, and that Erwin isn't her name, as well as saying that she knows nobody named Gauss. Gauss then asks her who "big sis" is, and if she is the one manipulating her. Suddenly, Erwin gets very angry at them for speaking ill of "big sis", and asks who they think they are. She tells them to leave and that they don't need anyone interfering in their home. The group fights Erwin, and after a while Gauss tells Erwin to stop resisting. Erwin just responds that she won't let them anywhere near "big sis", but Gauss tells her that they promised to have a Christmas party together. At the mention of the Christmas party, however, Erwin suddenly gets a headache, and stops acting hostile. She then recognizes Gauss before falling over. Gauss goes to embrace Erwin, and tells Galilei that Galileo might still be in the castle. Galilei agrees, and then says that he should take Erwin back. Gauss starts to protest, but she says that he should go since Phi and Maxwell are waiting, and they don't want Erwin getting manipulated again. Galilei also points out that Erwin seemed to snap out of it when the Christmas party was mentioned, so there must be a keyword. She also says that she feels like she would know Galileo's keyword, and mentions that she has the adapter with her as well. Gauss thanks her, but says he will remain there since they don't know what the situation is like in the castle so they can't just leave them behind, and to call them if they need assistance. The story is continued in What I Care the Most. Counter Units The Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the Christmas version of Gauss. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * 1 Disappearance ** Case of the Disappearing Girl: 'Many girls have disappeared in ALICE recently. Gauss thinks Erwin was involved in this as well, and is searching for clues. * 'Ultimate ** Ice Castle in Snowy Mountains: 'In a large ice castle on top of the snowy mountains, Erwin is guarding a massive doorway. ** '''Big Sister: '''Erwin and all the other girls who were there, was referring to someone known as 'Big Sis'. ** '''Gauss, Erwin and Phi: '''Gauss thinks of Erwin and Phi as his own daughter and son, they're very precious to him. * '2 Determination ** '''What I Waited the Most: '''Erwin was looking forward to celebrating the Christmas party together with Gauss and Phi very much. Trivia Work in progress.